Guardian of Destiny
by pryncessJ95
Summary: Eve is a guardian again. However, this time it she has to take on more than one "guardian" role. She uses the Librarians to help her on her new journey.
1. Chapter 1

13- year-old Elliot Ryan raced through the mall trying to avoid the security guards. She had a $300.00 pair of sunglasses in her jacket pocket. She sprints out the doors of the mall and into a parking lot. Suddenly she feels a strong grip on the back of her shirt collar pulling her down to the ground. She was certain she was about to be pulled to her feet and put into handcuffs. Instead she hears the sound of a car door open and finds herself in the back seat of a car. As she begins to sit up, she feels the force of a hand push her back down.

"Stay down!" A woman's voice commands.

Elliot hears the sound of the security guards outside fade away. Suddenly, she is released from the grip of the strange lady.

"Wow, thanks lady." Elliot breathes a sigh of relief as she straightens her shirt. She begins to open the car door and is once again pulled back.

"Oh no, you are coming with me." The blonde woman start the car.

Elliot huffs and pulls the handle of the car door. The door doesn't budge.

"Child lock? Are you crazy lady? This is kidnapping." Elliot searched around the car for a way out.

"Whoa, I am NOT kidnapping you. Actually, I'm pretty sure I am the person who just saved you from going to jail. Again."

"Yes, well thank you so much for that, but I really must be getting home now. Wait- how did you know I have been to jail before? Who are you lady?"

The truth was very complicated. Colonel Eve Baird knew that if she explained it to the kid now, she would never believe her. Aside from that, the full truth would be too much. She was in fact, the guardian of Elliot Ryan, not in the sense of legal adoption, but in the sense of the realm of magic. Eve had spent the last thirteen years closely watching over Elliot-from a distance that is. She knew the all the ins and outs of this child, many things the child did not even know of herself. Every move in the girls life had been monitored and often adjusted without her knowledge.

Elliot Ryan was a child of a goddess. Her father was a mortal, and while she had many qualities of her goddess mother, she was also born with the ability to die. She had a destiny to serve a purpose much greater than any human ever could. Eve Baird's destiny was to keep her safe and alive until then.

Many knew of the child's existence, but did not know who the child was. As an infant, she was found on the doorstep of church and placed in a home for orphaned children. Elliot had been placed in several foster homes, but always found herself back where she started. This had turned out to be the perfect place to hide a child. No one had thought to look for the child of a goddess in an orphanage, until today, which has now turned into the day that Eve becomes a more prominent part of Elliot's life.

"Elliot, listen, I have a lot to explain to you, but right now I need you to trust me. I know trust isn't your thing, but I promise you, I am here to keep you safe." Eve caught Elliot's eye in the rearview mirror, and noticed a small glimmer of hope in the child's eyes. Eve pulled into the front of her NYC brownstone.

"Where are we?" Elliot tried to pull the door handle for the second time.

"We are at my house. I am going to let you out of the car now, but I need you not to runaway. Understand?" Eve turned around to look Elliot in the eye. "Elliot- I'm not here to hurt you. Please, don't run."

Eve escorted Elliot into her home. Elliot looked around the immaculate house. She noted several military references and very few pictures.

"Here, you can have a seat in here." Eve showed the girl to the dining room table. "Can I get you some tea or water? Or are you hungry?" Eve didn't like that she had little time to prepare for this moment.

"Ummm, no. Got any beer?" Elliot smirked.

Eve glared. "You're thirteen?" She shook her head. "By the way, give me those glasses." She held her hand out waiting for the stolen goods.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you think you're my mother or something?"

The guardian sighed as she pulled out a chair at the table. She had thought through this moment thousands of times. However, this moment wasn't supposed to happen until five years from now, and she wasn't supposed to be talking to a kid.

"Elliot, I know what you can do." Eve grabbed the little girls hand. She was referring to Elliot's ability to control things with her mind. Elliot also had the ability to absorb other's magical powers, but she wasn't aware of that yet.

"I can do a lot of things lady. Do you wanna be more specific?"

"First off, stop calling me lady. It's Eve, or Colonel. And second-" Eve stood up and put a glass of water at the end of the table. "Push the glass off the table." She held her hand up. "But don't get out of the chair."

Elliot's heart began to race. How did this lady know about her? She had been very careful. She was afraid of what would happen to her if others found out. She attempted to make herself look more comfortable.

"Abracadabra?" Elliot loaded the question with sarcasm. The glass didn't move.

"All right, I guess we are doing this the hard way." Eve picked up a round decoration and threw it hard at Elliot. Elliot's hands flew up in front of her face and the decoration stopped in midair about two feet from the girl.

Elliot met Eve's stare. She began to stand up to run.

"Sit!" Eve commanded and pointed at the chair.

Elliot quickly dropped back down in the chair. She realized she was being forced to follow this woman's commands. She was being controlled by her.

Eve began to realize she was freaking the girl out. "I'm not here to hurt you, I am here to protect you. I know you are magical, in fact I know you better than you can imagine. I am your guardian."

"I don't understand."

The two sat at the table as Eve explained all things she thought were age appropriate to the girl. She explained that she had known the girl her entire life, and that the girl had a destiny to use her magic to protect the rest of the world from other's magic. Eve explained further, that her own destiny was to protect Elliot's destiny. This was why Eve was able to control Elliot with her commands. While Eve did not have magic herself, she could control Elliot's, as long as she was acting in the girl's best interest. There were many people that wanted the girl dead, but her identity had been protected, up until yesterday.

Eve knew that Elliot would have many questions about her parents. She explained to her that her mother, Isis, traveled to the future and met her father. They fell in love and had Elliot. Isis was sent back to her time the day Elliot was born. Elliot's birth created an uproar with the Egyptian Gods. Her father was killed trying to protect her from a community that wanted her dead. Now, Eve had to act as Elliot's guardian in more than one way, because she was no longer safe in the care of the state.

"I know this is a lot to swallow….." Eve scanned the teens face for signs of emotion. She waited for Elliot to say something.

"I've met you before." Elliot said as she finally looked up into Eve's eyes. "I ran into you at a Christmas play in third grade, and you bought cookies from me at a bake sale in sixth grade." Elliot also had a photographic memory.

"Yes, I was there. I was checking in on you…..well actually I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit." The connection Eve had to this girl was a powerful force. It was very difficult to watch her from a far for thirteen years. Every time she fell down or got into trouble Eve wanted to rescue her, but she knew she couldn't.

"So….what now?" Elliot wasn't really sure what all this meant for her. While adults have been telling her what to do her entire life, none of them actually gave a damn. This lady was very intense, but Elliot felt safe for the first time in her life.

"Now, we try to let you be a kid- until we can't anymore. I have three great friends who will help you with your magic, but no using magic until you absolutely have to. It's too risky." Eve stood up and pushed her chair in. "Wanna see your room?"

The next morning Elliot came downstairs to find Eve sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Eve smiled.

"I'm not sure… I had never slept in my own room before." Elliot sat down next to Eve.

"What can I get you for breakfast?" Eve began looking through her cabinets making note to go grocery shopping. "Actually, maybe we should just go out."

"Can I have some coffee?" Elliot put her head down on the counter. Her head was still spinning from the overload of information she received last night.

"I'm not really comfortable with you having coffee- it isn't good for your headaches or your anxiety. Let's go out and I will get you some coco."

"I drink coffee all the time. You're drinking it, isn't that a little hypocritical?" Elliot was already annoyed and it wasn't even nine.

"I know you drink it all the time- we need to talk about that. Actually, we need to talk about a lot of things."

Elliot moaned. "Lady-" She saw Eve cock her head. "Eve." Elliot corrected herself. "I don't need you to tell me how to live my life. I have been doing fine on my own for the last thirteen years."

"You live like you think you are an adult…. that wants to go to jail. I caught you stealing yesterday. At two in the afternoon, while you were supposed to be in school. What about that is fine?" Eve didn't want to push too hard too fast, but she spent the last thirteen years wanting to give Elliot some guidance. She knew the girl often acted out for attention or entertainment.

"That school is a joke." Elliot rolled her eyes.

"You're right. That's why we are going to find something for you that is a proper challenge. We have a lot to do today. You need new clothes and a cell phone."

Elliot was excited about the idea of having a cell phone, but she didn't want to seem too eager. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Eve sighed. Teenagers really were the most difficult beings on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

***Three weeks later*****

"Elliot! Get up! You are going to be late." Eve shouted in to the bedroom of the teenager.

"I want to go hang out with the librarians today!" Elliot shouted back as she rolled out of bed.

"No. You have school. Remember when we talked about skipping school?" Eve stuck her head into Elliot's bedroom again. "We leave in fifteen."

Eve pulled up to the high school. "Learn a lot. Try to make a friend. And remember-"

Elliot cut her off. "Nooooo magic. Yah, I got it. This is like a police state. My life used to be fun. Now it's all about safety and responsibility." Elliot smirked at Baird as she opened the car door.

The two had been getting along pretty well the last three weeks. Aside from the occasional lecture about inappropriate language and being attendant at school, Elliot liked having someone who cared what she did all day long. Even if it really was ALL day long. Every second of it.

Elliot had been able to meet the librarians Eve was once the guardian of. Evidently they each had their own guardian now, but she often took time out of her day to check up on them. The librarians had each been teaching Elliot about different aspects of magic. Oddly these are the people that seemed most like the Colonel's family.

The girl scribbled on her notebook in her second block Calculus class. She looked around at all the senior level students who were only taking this class to graduate. Many of them were morons. One of the two junior boys in the class waved at her across the room. She quickly turned her attention back to her notebook. "Cute…" She thought to herself. The bell rang and she quickly gathered her books. As she walked towards her locker she heard someone call after her.

"Hey! Elliot… right?" The junior boy asked her.

"Yah, I'm sorry I don't know your name." She felt a little bit nervous around the boy.

"It's Sam. You left your jacket on the back of your chair." He held out his hand with her jacket drooped over it.

"Thanks…."

"I can tell you're really good at math. Would you want to study together sometime?" He asked.

She felt very unsure of him at the moment. He was a junior and she was a freshman. Baird would lose her shit. "Um, yah sure. Here, put your number in my phone." She handed the boy her freshly bought I phone.

"Elliot! Elliot, hey!"

Elliot spun around to see the familiar sight of Ezekial Jones.

"How would you feel about helping me out with a favor today?" Jones asked her.

Sam listened to the interaction between the two as he typed his contact information in her phone and began to text himself.

"Right now? I still have another class…." Elliot asked.

"Well, see it's kind of an immediate need. It's a thing… that only you would know about…" Jones tried to get Elliot to understand.

"Did you clear this with my keeper?" She asked Jones.

"Not exactly…" Jones shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam, I'm gonna go figure this out. I'll catch you later." Elliot walked off with Jones toward the side entrance of the school.

"Who's the boy? Has he met The Colonel?" Jones asked her.

"None of your business, and if you want my help you won't tell her about him." She shoved Jones.

The two exited the school together and Jones drove her back to the annex. "I need your help in getting a certain book." Jones began to explain.

"What book? Do you know if we get caught Baird is going to kill us both?" She said.

"Yes, that is why we aren't going to get caught. It's a quick trip. In and out."

"If it is so quick, then why do you need me?"

"Someone has taken The Book of Thoth."

"What?" Elliot asked. "Dude.."

"It's an Egyptian book that…"

She cut him off. "Oh I know what it is. It's an Egyptian book meant to only be read by Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. It has spells in it, and one of them is a spell that allows humans to perceive the Gods and Goddesses." She explained.

"Yes…which means…." Jones sat silent for a moment. Elliot realized that if someone wanted to use this spell, they would see her in a Goddess form and not in a human form. In a sense, the body she was in now was meant to keep her safe and make her look human.

"They could see who I really am…." Elliot finished his sentence.

"I need you because after the book was stolen the first time, the Gods put a spell on the book that allows for only Egyptian Gods and Goddesses to see or touch it." Jones told her.

"Wait- so do you even know where it is?"

"I think…. I know. I need you to confirm. Then grab the book, then back to the annex. See…in and out." Jones put the car and park and hopped out.

"This is great! I've been begging Eve to go out with you guys since the day I met you!" Elliot followed Jones into the annex. "But I swear Jones, if I get caught I am saying you kidnapped me."

"They way I look at it is, I am just helping Baird. She needs to make sure this spell doesn't end up in the wrong hands to protect you anyways." Jones spun the globe in front of the two gold doors.

The doors opened and Jones stepped through. Elliot hesitated for a moment and then followed.

"Whoa…. this kicks ass…." Elliot looked around her surroundings. "Italy…." She saw a few landmarks that helped her recognize where she was. Three weeks ago she was stealing sunglasses. Today she was in Rome, helping save an Egyptian empire.

"I know. All right… so I am pretty certain the book is hidden in that building." Jones pointed up to a huge building that sat directly in front of the two.

Elliot read the inscription across the top of three arch ways. It read "Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale"

"You gotta be kidding me Jones. You want me to find a secret book in a freakin library?" Elliot made a disappointed face. "This library has like thirty different branches."

"Actually, there are forty-seven. But, only a few people in the universe can see the book and one of them is you." Jones began to walk towards the entrance.

Elliot was mesmerized by her surroundings. This had to be the most exciting day of her life. She had never felt like she fit in before. Now, she had a home. She had people that understand her mind and her magic.

"Wait." Jones put his arm out in front of her. "This could be dangerous. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Um.. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here that can stop bullets with my mind, so yeah. Let's do it." Elliot raced him through the front door.

Jones led her through the library. There were so many things she wanted to stop and see. Finally, they reached a tiny room that was made up of a single book case and an old chair.

"I'm fairly certain the book is in here." Jones told her.

Elliot scanned the bookshelf for a clue. She peered around the room looking for any sign of the book. "I don't see anything Jones." She turned back to exit the room and a glimpse of light from over the door frame caught her eye. There is was, plain as day. The Book of Thoth. "It's there." She said.

"What? Where? Over the door?" Jones tried his best to see the book, even thought he knew it to be impossible.

Elliot pushed the chair over to the door frame and grabbed the book off the shelf. Jones still couldn't see the book in her hands.

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed shut. Elliot was thrown off the chair to the back of the room. Jones was thrown into the book shelf. The room began to spin so fast neither could make out any objects or stand.

"Elliot! Can you make it stop?" Jones called out. He realized the two had been caught in a trap.

Elliot put her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. She felt her fingers tingled like they did when she used her magic. Nothing happened. The room kept spinning, until suddenly it was black.

"Elliot! Elliot… wake up!"

Elliot heard her name being whispered. She woke up and realized she was tied to a chair. When she came to, she figured out she was tied back to back with Jones.

"What? Where are we?" She whispered back to him.

"I'm not sure. I think we were set up." Jones said.

"Well, I can get us out of here." Elliot told him.

"No! Don't use your magic. You dropped the book in the middle of the room when you were thrown from the chair. Right now, they don't which one of us is the one with the power. They want you to use your magic so they can figure it out." He explained.

"Ugh, I hate you right now." She huffed.

Three men in black robes entered the room. Their faces were covered. One of the men grabbed Elliot's chin and turned her head up to face him.

"These two are just kids. Probably playing around." He complained to the other two.

"No, the book was in the middle of the floor. One of them touched it, which means one of them has magic." Another man hissed. "The two of you are going to tell me which one of you it is, or I will have to kill you both…. slowly… until one of you breaks." The man pulled Elliot's head back by her pony tail.

Elliot heard a "ziiiing" noise pass by her head. In an instant all three men were on the floor.

"What the.." Jones began, until he noticed Colonel Baird and Stone walking towards him.

"You two are in so much trouble." The Colonel walked towards the two with intent.

Elliot couldn't see Eve coming towards them, but she heard her. "Shit…thanks a lot Jones." She said under her breath.

Elliot squeezed her fists and the ropes that had them tied together disintegrated. She stood up just in time to avoid Eve's hand reaching out to grab her arm. Eve crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two.

"Jones, are you friggin kidding me? You brought a kid on an assignment with you? Not just a kid, Baird's kid!?" Stone began.

Eve caught that Stone called Elliot her kid. She hadn't recognized that people saw Elliot as her child, especially the Librarians.

"How did you find us?" Elliot asked.

"You used magic…I can feel that remember?" Eve replied back. She grabbed Elliot by her arm and Jones by his shirt collar. "Let's go back to the annex. The three of us have loads to chat about." Eve shoved the two through the gold doors.

Elliot stumbled her way back into the annex and was followed by the other three. It was obvious they had become used to stepping between worlds, because none of them even scuffed their feet.

"Elliot you go wait in the car while I talk to Jones." Baird commanded.

"Eve… please." Elliot tried to plead with her guardian.

"Now!" Eve shot her hand out and pointed towards the door. Of course Elliot had no choice but obey the command. Even if she didn't want to, the fact that her guardian made the command, forced her to follow it.

"Baird, I've got Jones. Go take care of your girl." Stone told his former guardian.

Baird wanted to rip into Jones. She had been pissed at him before, but this was different. He was supposed to be growing up, not teaching Elliot how to find ways around her. She took a deep breath. "We aren't done." She pointed at Jones and walked out of the room.

Once in the car Eve slammed the door and stared over at Elliot. Elliot hung her head.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Eve glared at the kid. She was angry at a different level than she had ever been. She felt sick when Elliot used her magic and she didn't know where she was. She was certain that someone had found out the truth. Eve began to wonder if it was the cause she cared about or the girl. She had a feeling it was becoming less and less the cause. "Say something!"

"Something!" Elliot replied.

Eve assumed the kid was being a smart ass. "Little girl, so help me God…" The anger in her tone began to escalate.

"It was the command! I wasn't being-" Elliot explained her response. "Eve, I'm really sorry. I know it was stupid. I just wanted to help." She looked up and caught her guardian's glare. It was as if Eve was going to stare a hole through her.

"You're right, it was stupid. Very stupid." Eve's tone softened a bit. "Elliot, you are not here to help the Librarians. You are here so that I can keep you safe. I introduced you to them so that they could help you learn, not take advantage of who you are."

"Jones was just-" Elliot began to stick up for him.

"Jones was just being an immature, irresponsible influence." Eve remarked.

"It was my choice to go. It's not his fault."

"It is absolutely his fault, but you're right it was your choice, and you should have said no. You could have been killed. There are a lot of bad people that want to hurt you. Do you understand that?" Eve put her hand on Elliot's arm.

"I don't know, I guess. I just- nobody has ever cared before." Elliot hung her head again.

Eve felt a pit in her stomach. "Elliot, I know it has felt like that for a long time, but that isn't true. Your parents gave everything they possibly could for you. And I-" Eve wanted to pull her in close. "Your life has been my life. I know that I wasn't around to be a parent for you, but I have cared for you since the day I saw you. I know that you hate chocolate and you are allergic to cats. I know that you broke your leg when you fell out of a tree when you were eight and I saw you stand up for a kid being bullied on the playground once. Today is not the day someone starting caring for you, it started the day you were born and has never stopped."

Elliot held back tears. "I really am sorry…"

Eve sighed. "I know. I believe that you are. You were really brave."

Elliot smiled a bit.

"However, you are still thirteen, and you are not a Librarian. And you skipped school. And put yourself in a situation that you knew I would never be okay with. There will be consequences and new rules that you will follow until I am sure I can trust your judgement again. You are grounded for thirty days. Because I need you to have a phone, I will not take it away, but anytime you are with me, it will be confiscated. And you will be with me every waking moment that you are not in school. No television or computer that isn't being used for school work. No trips with the Librarians and no magic until further notice. Am I clear?"

Elliot didn't mind having to spend all her time around Eve, but she didn't like that magic was off limits. However, right now she didn't feel like she had much leeway to argue. "Yah."

"Yes, mam" Eve corrected.

"Yes, mam."


End file.
